The present invention is directed to an attachment member formed of a deformed plate part and a connecting part. The deformed plate part has a throughbore for receiving the connecting part and the connecting part has a first bearing surface abutting the plate part as well as a second bearing surface located opposite the first bearing surface and extending through the throughbore.
An attachment member with a connecting part and a deformed plate part for attaching pipe clamps to structural components is known in DE-AS-1 262 699. A bolt with two threaded regions, which can be connected to a structural component, serves as a connecting part with a first threaded region in connection with the structural component and a second threaded region can be connected with the deformed plate part. The engagement of the connecting part with the deformed plate part is achieved by a throughbore in the deformed plate part and a collar with an internal thread formed in the circumferential region of the throughbore. It is impossible to hang pipe clamps supporting heavy pipes using this known attachment member. High tensile forces result in a radial strain on the collar, so that the threaded connection between the connecting part and the deformed plate part is destroyed.
A hanging device for securing objects to structural parts is known in DE-PS 16 50 945, wherein an attachment member with a deformed plate part and a connecting part serves for fixing two profiled rods adjustable relatively to one another in a stepless manner. The connecting part, secured nondetachably with the deformed plate part, has an engagement means in the form of an internal thread and a cylindrical attachment, which penetrates a throughbore of the deformed plate part while abutting at a first contact surface of the connecting part on the internal side of the deformed plate part. The end region of the attachment is radially widened by mechanically working the material and forms a second bearing surface abutting at the outer side of the deformed plate part located opposite the first bearing surface. High tensile forces applied to the first or second contact surfaces of the connecting part cause a widening of the throughbore, so that the connecting part can be pulled out of the deformed plate part.